


Nanny Wolf (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles is sick - Peter is worried.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Nanny Wolf (Art)

It's just been announced that schools will be closing from Friday and exams are cancelled, so lots of worry etc as my 16 year old daughter was due to take her exams in a couple of months. I should be sleeping but instead I found the prompt over on SlashtheDrabble on Livejournal and this little bit of nothing popped into my head. As usual, prompt causes fic causes (amateur) banner.

I hope everyone is practicing self-care and being careful out there - stay healthy people!

[ ](https://imgur.com/bqWef7b)

* * *


End file.
